


To Be Clean, Or Not To Be Clean

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto has been dying for a little action with Gladio.





	To Be Clean, Or Not To Be Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderBoxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for a dear friend. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/) account. Please enjoy!

* * *

“Are you almost done in there, chocobo?” Gladio’s voice comes through the small crack, the door to the bathroom ajar. “You got me all riled up just to leave me?”

A soft laugh slips out of Prompto’s mouth, as he finishes washing up the lower half of his body. “Trust me, big guy. I’m hurrying.” He looks down at his cock, which has been in a state of half-chub since pulling away from Gladio after a heavy make-out session. “I’ll be out in two minutes.”

“Hurry, because I want to be buried in that sweet ass of yours.”

Shivering at the way the man speaks to him, he gives a small nod of his head, the washcloth in his hand doing a thorough cleaning of his ass. “Me too.” Prompto’s own hunger for the man to do nefarious things to his body has him moving faster. Feeling squeaky clean, he rings out the washcloth, and sets it to the side, turning off the shower.

He gets out, and grabs a towel to dry off with. The towels are real nice at the Leville, the four deciding to spring for a night in Lestallum to have a proper bath. He thinks it’s because the Prince has been getting restless, wanting some alone time with Ignis, and sure - he’s been craving some alone time with Gladio, so this works out perfectly for the four of them. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he pushes the door open and heads back into the bedroom, a cloud of steam following him out.

“You all clean now?” Thick arms pull him in an backwards embrace, Gladio startling him as he walks out of the bathroom. His lover’s beard tickles the side of his neck, as warm breath touches his neck, the sound of his lover inhaling to make sure he’s clean makes him laugh a little. “You smell clean.”

“I hope I taste clean too.” He wiggles his eyebrows, looking up as he puts his arms over the ones wrapped around his waist. “So….?”

Gladio nods his head, and pulls him towards the bed. “Someone’s in a hurry now.”

“You know why I had to do what I had to do!” He groans, but there’s mirth in his voice as the two flop down onto the queen-sized bed - the two of them just barely fitting on the bed together. That’s the one downside - or upside, depending on their moods for the evening - to staying in this particular location. Tonight, it’s an upside.

Scooting to sit on the edge of the bed, he sees Gladio getting settled on the bed, head resting comfortably on a single pillow. He pats his chest, Prompto trying not to be too excited, but he can’t help it. With a tiny mewl slipping out of his mouth, he plants his knees above Gladio’s shoulders, the tip of his cock coming dangerously close to Gladio’s lips. He puts his hands on top of the headboard, leather cuff on his right wrist staying firmly in place as he gets settled into his position. His lover decides that now is the time to start teasing him with the tip of his tongue, the wet muscle sliding over the head of his cock.

“C-Can’t wait...can you….?” Prompto tries to get himself into a better position, but the more Gladio laps his tongue against his heated flesh, the more difficult it becomes trying to do anything. “Please….I don’t want my knees…” He tries to finish the sentence, but his mind goes blank as the wet heat of Gladio’s mouth surrounds his cock. He gives up, pushing his hips forward in surrender as more of his cock is swallowed by his lover.

A low hum sends a jolt of pleasure through his body, Prompto whining low as Gladio teases him with the flat side of his tongue. Another low hum causes his hips to stutter, torn between staying still to let Gladio do the work, and wanting to push more of himself into his mouth as he gets his cock worked on. The need for control begins to outweigh the need for being patient, as the restraint begins to fray, his body beginning to move of its own volition.

He can hear his balls slap against Gladio’s chin as he works his hips, large hands keeping a loose grip on his hips as the tip of his cock starts to hit the back of his lover’s throat. All day he’s thought about this - thought about fucking his lover’s face with his cock, the man only too willing once he’d confessed it during their make-out session earlier. Which had led to them stopping, so he could go and get clean, not wanting to subject his lover to the sweat covering all parts of his body. Prompto moans a little louder, hands gripping tight to the headboard, as he pushes past the man’s gag reflex, deepthroating him at will.

It’s almost  _too_  good, Prompto aching to come already, but he doesn’t want it to end. “Gladio…” His name is a plea on his tongue, the man taking the control away from him, as he forces him to still his hips as Gladio works his mouth on his cock. “Nooo…” He moans, the wet heat disappearing, his cock bouncing as it’s pulled away from his lover.

Gladio’s fingers dig into his hips, the man urging him to move forward. His knees hit the pillow, pushing it up as he hovers over Gladio’s face. He’s about to ask him what he’s planning on doing, the tip of his cock now precariously close to the headboard, nowhere  _near_  his lover’s mouth, when his thoughts are interrupted by the touch of something wet and hard pushes against the rim of his anus.

He almost sits down right then and there, the tip of Gladio’s tongue swirling around his hole, dipping the tip past the tight ring in a teasing gesture. The sounds he begins to make are oblivious to himself, completely lost in the all-consuming desire. Drunk off the way Gladio’s tongue keeps teasing him, he spreads his knees more, putting his hands on both asscheeks, spreading himself wide for his lover. He hears a low moan of approval rumble up out of Gladio’s chest, the noise sending another chill up his spine as he whines.

The tongue that’s been teasing him pushes into his body, Prompto’s head knocking hard against the headboard, a broken wail leaving his throat as he grinds himself down on Gladio’s tongue. Rocking his hips back and forth, he keeps himself spread open for him, humping Gladio’s mouth with his ass. A large hand makes a fist around his cock, all semblance of holding it together disappearing with the touch.

“Nnnngh!” Prompto cries out, torn between pushing more of the thick, wet muscle into his body, or to chase after the hand that’s stroking his cock with a loose grip. He gyrates his hips, Gladio alternating by fucking him with his tongue, and rubbing the wet muscle all over his hole to tease him. He tries to say his name again, but it keeps dying on his tongue in favor of more moans. His sybaritic sounds bounce around the room, Gladio moving his hand a little faster on his cock, using his mouth in a ruthless manner on Prompto’s ass.

Every lick and suck against his hole is met with more tongue thrusts, the need to come pushing his moans to a higher pitch. Gladio’s large thumb rubs the tip of his cock in just the right way, Prompto stopping his bouncing on his face as his body seizes up at the small touch. Gladio’s tongue thrusts back into his body, tearing his orgasm from his body, Prompto  _howling_  as he crests over the wave of his orgasm. Gladio’s hand slides up and down the length of his cock as he milks him of his release, his tongue continuing to rub against his inner walls, causing stars to appear behind his closed eyelids.

His position changes quick, the larger man now hovering over him, the tip of his cock now pushing against his entrance. “No time for resting, baby…” Gladio murmurs, Prompto’s legs wrapping around the man’s waist. “Not after that little show…”

“M-More…” Prompto moans, Gladio’s girthy cock pushing into him, their chests coming together as his body is filled with the man’s thick appendage.

He pushes his hips down, dying for more, Gladio pulling back against him. “Patience…”

“‘Kay…” He nods his head, still inebriated from his last orgasm. “I’m…patient...” He stops moving his hips, giving all the control to his lover.

“I know you are, baby…”

Gladio’s cock stretches him open, his cock dripping droplets of cum onto his stomach as he’s fucked into the bed. Prompto can only moan, every rapid thrust of Gladio’s hips pounding his cock deeper into his body. He grabs onto his cock, and starts to touch himself, trying to stare up at his lover, but his eyelids fall closed as he gets swept away by his physical need for the man above him. He comes again, voice cracking as his body goes numb from head to toe, the full body orgasm causing drool to spill from the side of his mouth. He feels Gladio follow him over, another loud, broken moan leaving his throat as he’s plugged up  with his lover’s cum.

Panting hard, Prompto grunts when Gladio pulls his softening cock out of his body, trying to turn on his side before anything spills out of him. Gladio is quick to put the towel he’d walked out of the bathroom with against his ass, cleaning him up with gentle touches, as they share a few post-coitus kisses. His lover moves him to rest comfortably under the covers, then goes into the bathroom, Prompto giggling as he hears the man gargle some mouthwash.

“What are you laughing at, chocobo?” The bed shifts, a warm chest touching his back as he’s pulled to be the small spoon. “You laughing at me?”

“Laughing at you rinsing out your mouth. My ass taste that bad?”

“What?? No.”

He starts to laugh more, delirious from all the intense sex they’d had, turning over to press his face against his chest. “I love you, big guy. Thanks for that.”

“I should be thanking you.” Gladio kisses the top of his head, Prompto giving him a hug at the gesture. “Good suggestion for springing for a hotel tonight.”

“We can go again later, yeah?” He yawns, glancing up at his lover. “Maybe?”

“We’ll see, chocobo. Get some sleep. We’ve got another long day tomorrow.”

“Okay, Gladio.” Tasting the mint on his breath, they kiss one last time before falling asleep.

***

Two times they wake up during the night to fuck, which had been a good idea at the time, but now that they’re eating breakfast, Prompto is upset at himself. A green bottle is put down in front of him, Noctis having a similar look on his face, the two sharing a sheepish smile. He sees Gladio and Ignis high-fiving each other, Prompto leaning against his best friend after swallowing the contents of the elixir down.

“It’s worth it.” The Prince of Lucis mumbles under his breath, so that only he can hear him.

“One hundred percent.” Prompto says, sitting back up to finish eating his breakfast with renewed vigor. Last night’s antics had  _definitely_  been worth it.


End file.
